


The Amenator

by TheTrueOverlordBear



Category: Hololive
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueOverlordBear/pseuds/TheTrueOverlordBear
Summary: The time traveler known as Ame came across a little too much bad luck during a wife-stealing spree, leading her to take a break and recover her resources in the future she randomly sent herself to. Fortunately, her Atlantean best friend Gura is there with a very interesting idea for a fun and profitable change of pace...
Kudos: 10





	The Amenator

"What are you doing with my mother!?"

"What are you doing with my wife!?"

"Oh, shit!"

The clearly Western woman who had been busy...invading a Japanese one immediately rolled and screeched her own naked form over to her scattered clothes, where she picked out a pocket watch before toppling some of the candles she lit onto said clothes.

Spinning and pressing a button on the pocket watch, the Western woman narrowly escaped the angry men's sword slams as she hurriedly sent herself into the currents of time and space.

Indeed, this was nothing new to the time traveler known as Ame, but this addition to her recent pile of bad luck sent to her frustration to an all-time high, causing her to unleash one of her inhuman shrieks reminiscent of a certain blonde and buff vampire's.

Once she left the currents, she appeared kneeling on one knee like a certain implacable and buff robot, and she stayed in that pose until she calmed down. It took quite a while, of course, as she took pride in being a remotely respectable time traveler as much as she did in being a charmingly crazy motherfucker.

"Ugh."

Ame was still frustrated, but she managed to a level of calm that motivated her to get up and look around. She found herself years forward in the 21st century, considering the concrete design of the room which was once some samurai's bedroom. The room had become some nerd's, too, judging from the images of clearly cute and fictional girls that filled it.

Not wanting to spend too much time, the time traveler then went to the closet in the room.

"Wow. Guy has a girlfriend, it seems. Or maybe he's just one crazy prepared creep."

Shuffling through it, Ame found that the only clothes that were close enough to her size was a female detective costume. And somehow, the closet had women's underwear, too. She didn't question that so much, though, considering her own personality, so she dressed up with a wide grin at the fortune she found.

Moments of hesitation regarding a naked sleeping couple in the messy living room aside, Ame then managed to leave the residence that was now an apartment unit without too much trouble.

"Okay...now where do I go?"

But as she walked through the streets of some modern Japanese residential area, Ame found herself wandering without much fun and profit. To her, life was nothing without those two things, so the boredom and brokeness she was now experiencing sent her frustration higher again.

On the other hand, she had some honed instincts, and one of them was to look for a body of water.

* * *

"Gura!"

More luck came to Ame as she found a little shark girl in a familiar hoodie at a nearby beach.

"Ame!"

The two best friends across time embraced each other and rolled around on the sand, giggling and whooping all the way.

"And I thought I wasn't going to get any more luck!" the time traveler eventually shouted.

"Too much bad luck again?" the Atlantean asked back as they let each other go and faced the sky.

"What else?" Ame replied with a wry smile. "For one, how was I supposed to know about the cuck and the cuck's kid getting back home that quick?"

"Well, you win some, you lose some, I guess?" Gura snorted with a cheeky grin. "But seriously, at least you're safe and sound."

"Missing all my equipment except my pocket watch, but yeah, I guess you're right," Ame sighed. "So how's it going?"

"I got a job at a human workplace," the shark girl stated.

"Seriously?" the time traveler questioned. "Manual labor?"

"Nah, it's more entertainment, actually."

"A circus hired you?"

"In a sense. It's calling itself an idol company, but we're gonna be streaming and stuff 'cause Internet. And I'm sure you'll find my colleagues interesting."

Ame grinned real widely at that. "You read my mind perfectly, Gura. Auditions still open, then?"

"Yeah," Gura grinned back. "Considering the sort of person you are and the sort of people they're looking for, I think you'll pass them with flying colors." Then she scrunched her face up. "Though are there uniforms or something for time travelers? I mean, it seems like we gotta look obvious about who we are and stuff, you know?"

"Eh, I can do detective and time traveler at the same time," Ame waved a hand, still grinning. "Among a lot of other things, of course."

Gura chuckled. "Fair point." Then she got up. "Let's go, then?"

"Lead the way, buddy," Ame replied, getting up as well. "Oh yeah, where's Bloop?"

"Here." Gura turned to the sea. "Hey, Bloop, we're going back to the human zone! And Ame's here!"

Then splashed and shined out a giant form than turned into a small and deformed shark in a floating bubble. Ame wasted no time in cooing over her best friend's guardian, too.

"Who's a good chomper? You are! You are!"

"Today's another good day, alright!"

And so they had a peaceful walk.

Also, Gura asked a question she forgot to ask earlier.

"So what name are you gonna go by this time, Ame?"

"Hmm..." the time traveler went into thought, and then some seconds later... "Amelia Watson."

"With that accent?"

"We're gonna speak Japanese, right? I'm kinda good there, I guess?"

"Well, the company is Japanese, but they're going for an English batch here."

"Wow, I'm gonna make a fucked-up first impression either way."

"But that's pretty much who you are, right?" the Atlantean smirked.

"Now that is a good point," the time traveler smirked back. "Very elementary, elementaryface."

And the two best friends cackled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**[DigalArts's Gura origin story comic](https://www.reddit.com/r/Hololive/comments/lyv9lc/holomyth_journey_to_idolhood_1/) and – if you haven't figured it out yet – the thought of Ame entering a timeline like a _Terminator_ time traveler inspired this fanfic here, hahaha~ XD


End file.
